Benutzer Diskussion:Tryteyker
Hallo Tryteyker! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Tryteyker!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 14:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ---- Wir kennen uns ja jetzt so ein bisschen^^ Willkommen bei Jedipedia! Wenn du Fragen hast frag! Inaktiver Benutzer 14:08, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ah danke für den netten Empfang :) ::Die Seite verschöner ich auch noch ;) tryteyker 14:43, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hallo und ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Und jetzt noch viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 22:49, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tipps für dich Schön das du mit deiner Seite angefangen hast. Du kannst dich auch auf anderen Seiten umgucken um Ideen zu bekommen. Aber ich habe hier noch ein paar allgemeine Tipps für dich. Bei Beiträgen musst du nicht immer Leerzeilen machen um eine neue Zeile anzufangen. Schreib für einen Absatz einfach an die gewünschte Stelle. Um die Diskussionen übersichtlicher zu machen, rückt man bei der Antwort ein. :So sieht das aus. :Das machst du indem du einen Doppelpunkt : vor die Antwort setzt. Um mehrfach einzurücken machst du einfach 2, 3, 4 usw. Doppelpunkte. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:28, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Noch ein Tipp: Du kannst Bilder auch kleiner machen. Ich mach mal ein Beispiel: 500px So höher die Zahl so größer das Bild..probiers einfach aus. Um etwas auszuprobieren musst du nicht auf Seite speichern klicken sondern auf Vorschau zeigen. Danach erst speichern! Inaktiver Benutzer 19:40, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Werde ich mal ausprobieren ;) PS: Hab hier so einige Bilder reingestellt :D tryteyker 14:43, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kannst du Hochladen? Bei vielen Usern kommt immer ne seltsame Meldung... Inaktiver Benutzer 21:41, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich kann einige Bilder hochladen, bei einigen Kommt ne Meldung --tryteyker 21:44, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Du kannst Bilder von anderen Seiten nicht in deine Infobox tun...du musst es hochladen und Quellen etc. angeben. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:24, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Achso ok danke Verwaist30 :) --tryteyker 12:25, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du musst für deine Signatur keine neue Zeile machen...mach sie ruhig direkt hinter den Text. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:27, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ok Verwaist30 ^^ --tryteyker 12:28, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Joa...stell mal die Größe des Bildes in der Infobox auf 250px...das sieht meiner Meinung nach besser aus musst du aber nicht machen. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:30, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hab ich gemacht. Wie sieht die Seite fürs erste aus? :Hey lösch keine Kommentare auf Diskussionseiten auch wenns deine eigene ist! Inaktiver Benutzer 12:49, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nochmal zu den 250...ich meine das Bild des Klons in deiner Infobox... Inaktiver Benutzer 12:50, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) UC Ja, Ben Kenobi hat die UC da ja rausgeholt weil sie nur für Artikel da ist, deine Benutzerseite ist ja niemals "fertig", da kommt ja immer was neues, also entferne die Vorlage doch wieder oder ich bau dir die Vorlage so rein das du nicht in der Kategorie erscheinst Gruß Jango 12:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm, wenn du nicht willst das ich dir was schreibe, dann sag das doch einfach und entferne nicht einfach wortlos meine Sätze, wenn du mir nix sagst, kann ich mich auch nicht nach dir richten Jango 12:48, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) @Jango sry, hab an der Seite gearbeitet. @Verwaist30 Habb ich doch garnicht?? Nochwas zu Verwaist30: Ich weiß ^^ aber ich find ihn so gut^^ --tryteyker 12:51, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Zu dem löschen vllt war es ein Versehen aber du hast auf jeden Fall meinen und ich glaube 2 von Jangos Kommentaren entfernt. Das kann man in den Versionen auch genauer überprüfen. Aber wenns keine Absicht war ist es in Ordnung. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:53, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, wenn du einen Bearbeitungskonflikt hast, dann nich einfach auf speichern drücken, im unteren Fenster deine Änderung hinzufügen und dann speichen, oder halt ne im oberen Jango 12:54, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) hmm also ich habe die Seite bearbeitet und da mein Laptop öfter spinnt wenn ich irgendwas eingebe könnte der was gelöscht haben :Na dann...und signier immer deine Kommentare. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:55, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja ich vergesse das signieren immer :( --tryteyker 12:56, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder Du hast ja eben einige Bilder hochgeladen, aber gib doch bitte noch die Quellen an, von wo du die Bilder hast. Denn Bilder ohne Quellenangaben müssen leider gelöscht werden. Und noch ein Tipp: wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest, dann klicke doch bitte erst auf Vorschau zeigen, dann siest du, wie der Artikel später aussieht, und erst wenn du fertig bist auf Seite speichern. Denn wenn du nach jeder kleinen Bearbeitung speicherst wird sowohl der Versionsverlauf als auch die Letzten Änderungen sehr unübersichtlich. Gruß, Anakin 12:58, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich merke gerade, dass es nun ein Bild doppelt gibt: Repuclic-C.jpg und scorch.jpg Inaktiver Benutzer 13:00, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) öhm^^ Kann ich auch überall Google als Quelle angeben? Hab ich alle von google^^tryteyker 14:43, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es sind nur offizielle Quellen wie Bücher, Filme, etc. möglich...Google zählt nicht dazu. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:01, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja dann hab ich keine Quellen^^ Was jetzt^^ --tryteyker 13:02, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jedes Bild hat eine Quelle...du hast es nur bei Google gefunden. Du müsstest dich dann informieren...quellenlose Bilder werden früher oder später gelöscht. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:05, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Oh man somit kann ich keine Bilder mehr hochladen weil ich keine Quellen finden werde^^ --tryteyker 13:07, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nach 2fachem Bearbeitungskonflikt: :(signieren nicht vergessenBild:;-).gif) Nein, die Angabe Google alleine reicht nicht, du must genau die Seite angeben, von wo du das Bild hast. Und dann musst du noch die Vorlage (für ein offizielles Bild von Lucasarts etc.) oder die Vorlage (wenn das Bild von einem erstellt wurde, sodass es nicht offiziell ist) reinstellen. Gruß, Anakin 13:07, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Naja, inzwischen hast du ja eh signiert^^. Aber wenn du bei Google nach Bildern suchst, dann wird unter dem Bild ja immer in Grün die Seite angegeben, von wo das Bild ist, und diesen Link gibst du einfach an. Anakin 13:10, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) So hab die erste Quelle gefunden^^ --tryteyker 13:13, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe jetzt alle hochgeladenen Bilder von mir mit einer Quelle belegt :wink: --tryteyker 13:18, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok, sehr gut! Wäre ansonsten echt schade, wenn die wieder alle gelöscht hätten werden müssen (ich hoffe das stimmt so^^ - Deutsche Sprache-schwere Sprach). Gruß, Anakin 13:30, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie kriegt man das hin dass man ein Bild reinstellt wo ein Text drunter steht? :thumb|left|Das ist Taspir III. wird zu thumb|left|Das ist Taspir III.. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Und wenn dus rechts oder in der mitte haben willst, gibst du anstatt left einfach right oder center ein. Anakin 13:43, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das war mir bekannt ;-) --tryteyker 13:44, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Gut das wir dir helfen konnten. Geb aber bitte den Bildern aussagekräftige Namen, damit andere die danach suchen auch Ergebnisse haben. Außerdem solltest du dich vor dem Hochladen informieren ob es dieses Bild nicht schon gibt. Das DC-17 Bild gibt es in einer ähnlichen Ausführung. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:56, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß das es das Bild in ähnlicher ausführung gibt aber ich habe es nicht gefunden.. :Wie kannst du das dann wissen^^ Es genügt ein Klick auf das Bild. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:06, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das wusste ich net^^ Darf ich n Artikel zu Jeshi Anan erstellen oder wird der gelöscht? --tryteyker 14:08, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jedipedia ist ein kanonisches Star Wars Wiki, d.h. es kann nur Artikel zu offizielen Charakteren, Orten, etc. geben. Aber du kannst dir eine Art "Benutzer Unterseite" (so nenn ich das) machen. Da hast du sozusagen eine 2te Benutzerseite die du wie einen Artikel verwenden kannst. Dort könntest du über ihn schreiben...was mich auch sehr interessiert. Um so eine Seite zu machen musst du in die Suchen Zeile folgendes eingeben: Benutzer:Tryteyker/Jeshi Anan :Du kannst auch direkt hier auf den z.Z. roten Link klicken und los schreiben, sofern du so eine Seite willst. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:13, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich leg sofort los :-) Zum Verlinken: Du kannst einen Artikel unter einem anderen Namen wie folgt verlinken: Jeshi Anan Als Link würde nun nur Jeshi Anan angezeigt werden. Dies kannst du dann für deine Infobox benutzen. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:28, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ah, hab ich zwar nicht ganz verstanden aber egal^^ :Dann kopierst dus einfach. Schreibst du schon am Artikel? Signieren^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 14:44, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja ich schreibe schon fleißig ;) Ok ich kopiers einfach^^ --tryteyker 14:45, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) So fertig. Da steht das passende drüber^^ :Ich hab mal die Links zur Venator-Klasse und zu Grievous verändert, da du dich vertippt hattest. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:25, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ok^^ --tryteyker 15:26, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) FAQ Hallo Tryteyker...ich nenn dich wenns in Ordnung ist Tryker...ist etwas kürzer ;) du hast im FAQ ja viele Frage gestellt. Mir wäre es lieb, wenn du deine Beiträge alle signieren würdest, die du nicht signiert hast und deine Beiträge so umänderst, wie sie oben aud der FAQseite unter Formalien beschrieben werden, d.h ohnen diese hier ^^ und eine richtige Frage bilden. Desweiteren habe ich deine Beiträge unter Überchriften gegliedert, da dass ebenfalls im Punkt Formalien gefordert wird. Viele Grüße Boba 15:38, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hallo, hast du das nicht mitgekriegt? Wäre schön, wenn du dass entsprechend umändern kannst. Gruß Boba 19:33, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja kann ich ;) --tryteyker 19:35, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich will dich ja nicht nerven, aber da sind immer noch unsignierte Beiträge von dir, und könntst du deine Beiträge auch vielleicht in eine Frge umformulieren, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du das mache würdest. Viele Grüße Boba 16:18, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ok ich setz mich ran^^ PS: statt Tryker würde ich dir "try" als Spitznamen empfehlen ist nämlich mein regulärer Spitzname. Eigentlich heiß ich auch tryteyker statt Tryteyker aber das System hat meinen Anfangsbuchstaben groß geschrieben obwohl ich in der Registrierung klipp und klar "tryteyker" statt "Tryteyker". *Danke schön. Das mit dem FAQ hab ich ein wenig mit Nachdruck gemacht, weil ich quasi der Initiator für die Seite bin. Du musst wissen ich hab die Jedipedia-Hilfsbrigade gegründet und mit meinem Mitbegründer Cody haben wir nen Vorschlag für ne Seite gemacht auf denen Benutzer Fragen stellen können, die dann beantwortet werden, um neuen Benutzern den Beginn zu erleichtern. Daraus entstand dann das FAQ, also war das ganz sicherlich nicht böse gemeint oder so, auch wenns vielleicht den Anschein hatte, ich bin nämlich ein ganz lieber kerl, wie alle anderen auch :). Okay try, das mit dem Namen kenne ich, das Problem haben wir auch mit nem Artikel, der eigentlich g heißen soll, aber das funktioniert nicht, da es direkt großgeschrieben wird. Also, wie gesagt war nicht böse gemeint,ich sehe mich persönlich nur sehr verantwortlich für die seite ;) Gruß Boba 13:03, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Keine Ursache Boba ;) tryteyker 13:05, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lego Dir gefallen meine Lego-ARCs? Freut mich. MfG - Cody 18:41, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das sind deine Lego-ARC`s? Die sind gut^^ --tryteyker 18:43, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die habe ich selbstgemacht. Phase I Klone mit Folienstifft angemalt. MfG - Cody 18:47, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Man kannst du gut Lego bauen :D tryteyker 18:50, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja Cody hat echt Talent...mir gefällt das Endor Modell am Besten. Inaktiver Benutzer 20:24, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich fang auch wieder mit Lego an^^ Cody ich hab deine gesamten Lego-Bilder gepostet :D tryteyker 23:11, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habs gesehen... ich baue gerade den Jeditempel nach, da kommen bestimmt auch Bilder. der wird warscheinlich so etwa 1m hoch! MfG - Cody 12:45, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Oha^^ Also ich hatte erst die Idee das ich nach meinem Geburtstag Order 66 nachspiel und zwar wie folgt: Wie in der richtigen Schlacht verfolgt Obi-Wan Grievous. Dann kommt entweder der Tie-Bomber den ich hab oder wenn ich krieg ein LAAT/I . Aber ich würde den Tie-Bomber bevorzugen. Dann kommt der Tie und Grievous holt seine Pistole und versucht den Flügel mit einem Schuss zu treffen. Schafft er, allerdings wird der Laser zurückgelenkt und trifft Grievous Kopf. Dann ist Grievous tot. Danach kommt Order 66. Der Tie feuert seinen Torpedo auf Obi-Wan der schließlich von seinem Varactyl geschossen wird. Obi fliegt eine Ebene runter und da trifft er auf Tausende Klontruppen. Diese beginnen sofort an zu feuern. In der Zwischenzeit wird der Tie durch sich selbst zerstört. Er feuert auf eine Blockade seinen Torpedo und der wird zurückgelenkt. Der Tie-Bomber kann ausweichen allerdigs trifft der Torpedo den linken Flügel und dann stürtzt er ab (muss ich möglichst so gestalten das ich nicht alles wieder zusammensetzen muss^^) Naja aber Fotos machen kann ich nicht da ich alles halten muss und das sieht blöd aus^^ tryteyker 12:57, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Cody du hast Post^^ --tryteyker 13:25, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du hast auch Post! MfG - Cody 13:51, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wo bitteschön? Oh da kommt die Mail man hoffentlich hab ich das nötige Material^^ Du hast auch Post! --tryteyker 13:54, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das normale kann man auf die gleiche weise zum leuchten Bringen!! MfG - Cody 14:02, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Oha ich hab nich das Material^^ Also werd ichs net bauem können :( --tryteyker 14:06, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hmm ich seh die Bilder mit Word nicht ??? tryteyker 14:34, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Da sind keine Bilder, damitt die Datei nicht zu groß wird... die Bilder sind hier. MfG - Cody 14:49, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja aber das Material hab ich immernoch net^^ tryteyker 15:05, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab das auch immer lange vor mir hergeschoben...irgendwann bin ich aber dann zum Baumarktgegangen...du kannst auf meiner Disku oben das Schwert sehen (Bilderlinks) Inaktiver Benutzer 15:06, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kann man das auch so mchen das die Schwerter blau leuchten? Weil so ne Blaue Stange kriegt man wohl net bei Praktiker^^ Ich geh zu Praktiker^^ tryteyker 15:12, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Mhmm...Cody der Bastler bekommt das bestimmt hin, aber wir Amateure? Du kannst das ja nachbearbeiten... Inaktiver Benutzer 15:14, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich werds wahrscheinlich net hinbekommen :( tryteyker 15:16, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Man kann alles versuchen...von Anfang an Kopf hängen lassen ist schlecht...aber ich geh jetzt erstmal essen. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:18, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mach das ^^ tryteyker 15:22, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das Leuchen ist schlecht!! Es wirkt nur im dunkeln gut, ist teuer (die umsetzung für nein Leuchtschwert hat micht fast 100(!!)€ gekostet) da kauft man sich besser ein FX-Schwert, oder, wenn es nicht ganz so nobel seien soll eins von den Hasbrospielzeugschwertern (oä). Die schwerter nach meiner Bauart eignen sich aber hervorragend für nachbearbeitung (insbesondere, wenn man die Klinge auchnoch Färbt). Schon der relativ primitive LSMaker ist wesentlich besser als reales leuchten... MfG - Cody 15:35, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Oha^^ --tryteyker 15:37, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Man so n FX Laserschwert kostet ja schon so 200 €^^ Ich hab ein billig Lichtschwert was schlecht leuchtet von Vader. Ich krieg kein Lichtschwert :( --tryteyker 15:51, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja die sind verdammt teuer...was willst du überhaupt mit nem Lichtschwert machen? Inaktiver Benutzer 16:13, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zimmer zerstören weißte? :D Nein kämpfen^^ :Inwiefern kämpfen? Abgeplanter Schaukampf oder woran denkst du? Inaktiver Benutzer 21:27, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Weiß nicht erstmal fähigkeiten testen. @Cody hast du das Laat/i das auf den Bildern in deinem Profil zu sehen ist nachgebaut oder gekauft und per Anleitung gebaut? tryteyker 21:30, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ah ich hab schon Pläne was ich mache wenn ich 2 Laat/i`s gebaut hab^^ Ich spiel ne Bergungsaktion wo Pilot und Klone geborgen werden und ich Klebe Magneten an alle Fahrzeuge und dann schlepp ich das kaputte LAAT/i mit. Ich mach aber keine Fotos da das mit der Hand blöd aussieht^^ Ach ich seh wie ich das mach^^ :Ich bin gespannt... Inaktiver Benutzer 22:42, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sei das. Aber ist nicht das richtige LAAT/I und die Klone mach ich auch mit meinen verfügbaren Mitteln Aber die LAAT/I`s werden mit Magneten ausgestattet um andere Fahrzeuge zu bergen. Also einfach drüberfliegen und die werden geborgen da die Magneten zusammenziehen.Kann aber auch zur Belieferung von Truppen benutzt werden. tryteyker 23:27, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Auf jeden Fall ne coole Idee! Machst du dann Bilder oder ne Art Film? Inaktiver Benutzer 09:49, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich kann 3 Bilder im Zusammenhang hier reinstellen aber ich hätte keine Quellen weil hier stell ichs ja zuerst rein und alles Grau überdecken und das Bild passend einfügen kann ich nicht^^ --tryteyker 11:11, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das mit dem Grau überdecken hab ich jetzt nicht genau verstanden...wie meinst du das? Inaktiver Benutzer 12:18, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also halt den Hintergrund des Fotos grau überdecken^^ :Ahh....aber das geht doch mit fast jeder Fotobearbeitungssoftware? 12:20, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja geht mit Photoshop CS2 hab ich auch nur Bilder so exakt einfügen das der Hintergrund richtig grau bleibt das kann ich nicht^^ --tryteyker 12:22, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lad dir mal The GIMP runter...ist kostenlos und damit geht das einfach und genau. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:27, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit GIMP hab ich das schonmal versucht und mit Photoshop kann ichs glaub ich besser^^ :Ok...auf meiner Benutzerseite siehtst du dieses kleine Bild von Delta Squad...das hab ich aus 4 Einzelbildern zusammengesetzt (auch mit Gimp). Inaktiver Benutzer 12:31, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich sehs^^ Hmm ich hab Probleme auf meiner Jeshi Anan Seite. Verwaist30 könntest du dir das mal anschauen? :D Hier, ganz unten da will ich eine Infobox für die Kommandostaffel erstellen aber das geht so nicht. Was ist das Problem? --tryteyker 12:38, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Der Fehler war, das dieses Zeichen | vor den Einträgen fehlte (z.B.: |Bild=Scorch.jpg) :Zur Farbe: Bei der Vorlage:Kampfgruppe kannst du nur aus bestimmten Farben wählen. Du kannst musst dir dann dort eine aussuchen. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:53, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Falls du willst, dass die Infobox direkt neben dem Text beginnt, musst du den Text unter die Infobox packen. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:57, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mal eine kleine Babel unten rechts erstellt^^ tryteyker 13:40, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Herrje klein ist ein wenig übertrieben :) Die Benutzer des Wikis Jedipedia gibts auch als Vorlage siehe hier Vorlage:Jedipediabenutzer. Wenn du die so einfügst, wie angegeben, dann wirst du sofort in die Kategorie:Benutzer eingefügt ;) 180 px ist wirklich groß ^^ mach sie doch lieber 80 oder 60px groß ;) Boba 13:43, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kleine Anmerkung zu den Lego-Bildern: #"Offiziel" sind das Ordo und Mereel und nicht Ordo und Prudii #Bei dem Bild mit den Medi-Droiden, das ist kein Stoormtrooper, sondern ein Clonetrooper. Und vielleicht könntest du noch dazuschreiben, das die nicht von dir sind, sondern, dass ich die gebaut habe, ja? MfG - Cody 14:08, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mach ich :Und würdest du bitte deine Diskussionsbeiträge signieren? Es gibt einige, wo du die Signatur vergessen hast. MfG - Cody 14:30, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab alle Signiert ;) --tryteyker 14:44, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) So ich bin nach langer Zeit mal wieder on. Kann sein das ich leicht inaktiv werde^^ tryteyker 19:23, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ist ja nicht schlimm...hab dich nicht vergessen^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 21:03, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gut :) --tryteyker 12:58, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Fragen etc. Kann es sein das es den artikel über rebellensoldaten nicht gibt? ich kann ihn im Notfall erstellen :D :Immer Unterschreiben, ja? Zu deiner Frage, ich weis es nicht genau aber den Artikel Rebellensoldaten so gibt es nicht allerdings gibt es den Artikel Infanterie (Rebellen-Allianz),les denn mal vielleicht steht da ja das drin was du über die Rebellensoldaten weisst, falls nicht schreib mal da auf die Diskussionsseite, dort gucken sicherlich mehr drauf, ;) Jango 08:02, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) na toll so werd ich niemals einen richtigen artikel erstellen können.. :Nana, wenn du so denkst, dann wird das nie was, du kannst ja auch den Artikel erweitern und/oder über nicht so wichtige Sachen schreiben. Was du auch könntest ist dir immer als erster neue Quellen zu besorgen, so bekommst du die Möglichkeit Artikel zu schreiben :) und immer Unterschreiben, gell? Jango 15:30, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ja das vergess ich immer wieder ^^ --tryteyker 15:32, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich glaub jetz kann ich meinen ersten artikel erstellen :D Imperialer Spion. Hab gründlichst geguckt handelt niy davon muss aber lego star wars als quelle nehmen. --tryteyker 15:48, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) -.- alle artikel die ich gut hätte schreiben können existieren schon^^ man solangsam bekomm ich keine artikel mehr auf die reihe... :Les einfach Artikel und man findet Rote Links die man ergänzen könnte...noch gibt es viel zu tun Inaktiver Benutzer 17:37, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) mh und genau da hab ich keine ahnung über die roten links wenn da mal was is^^ so hab jetz ungefähr meinen 10 artikel editiert und 0 erstellt :D tryteyker 18:40, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht kann ich jetzt meine ersten 2 artikel schreiben... --tryteyker 17:15, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ist ja super! Dürfte ich fragen welche dies wären? Inaktiver Benutzer 19:03, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) wird nurnoch einer.. naja wieder keiner wenn ihr hört was ich schreiben will^^ Code Null --Benutzer:Tryteykertryteyker 20:29, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Erstelle den Artikel doch schon! Du musst nicht sofort alles schreiben sondern kannst die Vorlage reinkopieren. Dann weiß jeder das du daran arbeiten willst. Inaktiver Benutzer 20:33, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich hab mal angefangen kannst es dir ja mal anschauen. Code Null --tryteyker 20:55, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) IRC Ich habe eine dringende Frage zum IRC. Ich habe dort den Account auf MSN basiert mit meinen MSN-Daten und kann nur MSN als neue Connection adden. Nicht IRC. Wie kann ich das machen das ich IRC adden kann? --tryteyker 18:53, 5. Dez. 2007 (CET) hat sich erledigt^^ tryteyker 01:40, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET)--16:40, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) Eigenes Forum Darf man eigentlich für ein eigenes Forum so auf der Diskussionsseite "werben"? --tryteyker 16:52, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Viele Leute werben für eigene Wikis und dergleichen und solange du kein Geld mit der Werbung verdienst oder der JP schadest, sollte das kein Problem sein. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:18, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) hmm, na dann^^ Also ich werb jetzt nicht groß in nem Artikel aber mal link hier reinstecken^^ (Link) --tryteyker 21:07, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Jedi Academy Weiß eigentlich einer was über den Stoßtrupp der zu der Station auf Bakura geschickt wurde? (Hier die Quelle, falls einer nicht weiß was ich meine) --tryteyker 17:59, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) Was meinst du genau? das Ziel? Die Zerstöung der Station. Und dadurch die Zerstörung der nahen Stadt. --Benji321 18:09, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) Nein, also, wenn man vom Z-95 Headhunter weggeht, sieht man einen Rodianer tot auf dem Boden liegen. Das ist (denke ich mal) ein Mitglied des Spürtrupps das zur Station geschickt wurde. Meine Frage ist jetzt ob man mehr Infos über den Spürtrupp hat. --tryteyker 18:45, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) Es sind banale unwichtige Nebencharaktere, Interessiert kein wer dass ist bzw war. --Benji321 16:26, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Warum sollten sie uns nicht interessieren? Schließlich haben wir es uns zur Aufgabe gemacht, alle relevanten Informationen über das SW-Universum zu sammeln. Es wird lediglich daran scheitern, dass hier keinerlei weiteren Informationen vorhanden sind, das ist das Problem. Gruß, Kyle 16:34, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Also michi nterressiert das schon.. Auch wenn ich selber einiges an Infos hab ich schreib sie lieber nich hin :D --tryteyker 16:34, 3. Mär. 2008 (CET) Boonta-Eve-Classic Wenn ichm irm al so gerade Episode I anschaue, sieht man beim Boonta-Eve-Classic einen kleinen Hutten neben Jabba, sit das sein Sohn? Und gibt es einen artikel dafür? --tryteyker 16:48, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst du den Hutt den man ein wenig am linken Bildrand sieht? Das ist Gardulla. Inaktiver Benutzer 20:41, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ziemlich klein ^^ --tryteyker 22:38, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Leeren der Benutzerseite Hallo Tryteyker, wenn du deine Seite entfernen möchtest, solltest du lieber einen Löschantrag stellen, weil sie so immer noch vorhanden ist. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:56, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich bau sie ja nur neu auf. Ist so alt.. - tryteyker 10:58, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Tryteyker, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Tryteyker/Jeshi Anan Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:12, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jetzt wo ichs sehe.. Mhh, ich denke den Artikel kann man dann gleich löschen, werde den nicht noch abspeichern, brauche den ja nicht anderweitig ;) Gruß, - Tryteyker 18:49, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Dann solltest du vielleicht einen SLA reinstellen... ;) 18:58, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kano Kano (CS-1004) ist ein Klonkrieger aus The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes. Also kein Spam. Jedoch ist die Form des Artikels ungenügend, also SLA. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:22, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) Ok, tut mir leid das ich das dann las spam deklariert habe .. -Tryteyker 12:36, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) J.K. Burtola Hallo Tryteyker, du hast damals in den Artikel J.K. Burtola die folgenden Infos eingefügt, hast dabei jedoch keine Quelle angegeben. Entsprechend habe ich den Artikel als ungenügende Quellen markiert. Vielleicht findest du ja noch eine Möglichkeit, dich an die damals verwendete Quelle zu erinnern. Falls du sie nicht mehr weißt, nehme ich es dir auch nicht übel, die Bedeutung von offiziellen Quellen wurde in der Jedipedia nicht immer so ernst genommen, weshalb es keine Schande ist, wenn man in früheren Zeiten keine Quelle angegeben hat. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' um 23:21, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Nein, den Artikel hab ich nicht erstellt. Ich weiss genau wo ich was eingefuegt habe, und da definitiv nix. - Tryteyker 20:58, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Nicht erstellt, aber du hattest damals die Infos eingfügt, die aber durch die Quellen nicht so richtig gedeckt sind... (siehe zweiter Link) Es will dich niemand anklagen, weil das früher halt ok war, das etwas freier zu sehen... Pandora Diskussion 21:04, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) Also ich kann mich wirklich 100% nicht daran erinnern.. Aber ich schaue mal. - Tryteyker 21:09, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET)